The Bodyguards
by HoratiosBabyMama
Summary: A story about Oliver's bodyguards, Punjab and The Asp. SLASH


The sound of footsteps echoed endlessly throughout the cavernous halls of Warbucks manor.

The Asp shivered and resisted the urge to wrap his arms around himself. No matter how many years he worked for the famous billionaire and no matter how many enemies he fought, he would always find this house of infinite rooms and drafty corridors, foreboding and a little eerie. At least if you were alone.

And the Asp usually wasn't alone but everyone was in bed as he patrolled the house so now he had nothing to distract him from the empty mansion.

He wished the party hadn't ended so soon, the celebration of Annie's adoption. It had been entertaining and such a joy to see Warbucks finally be happy and for the other orphans to have fun instead of being worked to the bone by that awful Miss Hannigan.

Even the servants had a wonderful time although working for Oliver Warbucks was hardly ever tough or humiliating. All of the billionaire's employees respected him and liked working for him. At least the Asp did and he knew that others did too.

The Asian smiled as he remembered the maids singing and Mrs. Pew playing the piano. Why did the party have to end?

Even the silent Punjab, the Asp's fellow bodyguard, had smiled and laughed and talked and enjoyed himself. Which the Asp knew he deserved.

Memories of the recent party washed over the Asian as he walked through the foyer towards the room he shared with Punjab down the hall from their employer's quarters. The memories filled the Asp with warmth making him forget about the eerie house. He had done some acrobatics for the children, talked with the President and had even gotten to dance with the First Lady. A very good night and he felt there were more to come now that Annie was here to stay.

"What are you doing out here Junichi?" a deep voice asked from behind him and the Asp almost sprang into a defensive pose until his brain registered the voice. He turned with a smile.

"Ah Punjab, I was just checking the house to make sure everything was secure," he put his hands behind his back and took in the man before him. His turban and uniform were gone, replaced by a flowing red robe, his hair in a small braid over his shoulder.

The Indian grinned.

"But you know the night guards do that," he reached out and gave the Asp's loose tie a tug. The Asp blushed.

"Yes, but I wanted to check for myself, peace of mind I guess," he looked away and Punjab chuckled.

"I know exactly what you mean Junichi," the smaller man looked up with a smile, only Punjab called him by his given name.

"Were you already in bed?" Junichi asked, glancing at the bodyguards robe.

"Now you know I never go to bed alone," the dark-skinned man winked and Junichi smirked.

"Is that right? And who is it that helps warm your sheets?" he asked cheekily, his mischievous side coming out from under his warrior mask.

"A very sweet bodyguard who I was starting to get worried about," was Punjab's answer, "I lost track of you during the fireworks," his arm slid around the Asian's shoulders as he led the other man towards their room.

"I'm sorry Punjab, I was asked by Miss Grace to find one of the orphans who was hiding in the house, and I finally found the girl in the west gallery looking at all the paintings. By the time I got back to the party, most of the guests had gone so I walked around securing the house and checking for any other lost girls."

The men laughed as Punjab opened the door to their room. Junichi walked towards the closet, removing his jacket and loosening his tie. He put the items on his dresser and started working the buttons on his shirt.

Three buttons were undone when he felt movement behind him and then warm lips on his cheek; he smiled and tilted his head encouraging the lips to trail down his neck. Punjab pulled the slightly open shirt aside to kiss a bare shoulder.

"You were worried about me?" Junichi whispered, leaning his head against the other man's. "When I am specially trained and you knew I was still on the grounds?"

Punjab chuckled, "Yes, I always worry even though I know you are very capable," he gave another kiss to Junichi's shoulder.

"It's the same with me," the Asp rolled his eyes at the thought of anyone seeing the two serious men in such an intimate moment.

Punjab continued tasting Junichi's flesh with his lips as his arms snaked around the shorter man's waist to help undo the rest of the shirt buttons.

As the last button was undone, Junichi turned in his lover's arms to face him, pulling off his shirt as he kissed the Indian man.

Punjab pulled back with a smile and took the shirt from Junichi to hang it up along with his jacket while the Asian finished undressing and found his nightshirt.

Punjab finished with the clothes and walked to the other side of the room where they had their large bed that thanks to the two men's heritages was covered in Asian and Indian style cloths and pillows.

Punjab kneeled next to the bedside table and lit some incense and said a quick prayer to Buddha before standing to pull back the covers.

Junichi smiled as the smell of incense filled the room, it was comforting and always reminded him of his lover. He stretched, finally free of his uniform and walked towards the bed where Punjab was just settling in against an extra large pillow.

Junichi crawled into the bed and was instantly pulled against Punjab's side, he resisted the urge to roll his eyes, it was in the Indian's nature to be protective.

Although the pinch to his backside was unnecessary.

He smiled and snuggled closer, reveling in the feeling of Punjab's silk robe beneath his cheek and feeling the man's heartbeat below it.

The excitement of the week's events were finally catching up to the two men. First, not finding Annie's parents, then the imposters and Miss Hannigan trying to steal her and the party this evening. Both men were happy for the reprieve of an evening alone together.

"Do you ever wonder what would have happened if we had not left India or Japan?" Punjab asked quietly, taking one of the Asp's hands and playing with his fingers.

"Well, for one thing we would not live in this great country," Junichi answered, even though America was going through some rough times, it was better than some situations back home.

"That would be terrible," Punjab agreed.

"And for another, we would never have met," Junichi looked up at his lover. Punjab looked down with wide eyes.

"That would be even more terrible," he said and tugged the other man closer so he could kiss his forehead. Junichi smiled and leaned in closer to lay a tender kiss on Punjab's lips.

Both men could not remember when they had first been hired by Oliver Warbucks, it seemed like a lifetime ago but they both knew that it wasn't until at least five years into their employment that they began to become closer than friends, they'd been inseparable ever since.

Punjab pulled Junichi nearer so that the Asian was on top of him as he deepened the kiss, his tongue lightly fighting against Junichi's.

Junichi twirled Punjab's braid between his fingers while his other hand stroked a dark-skinned cheek. He moaned as Punjab broke the kiss to yet again plant kisses along his neck.

Junichi smiled and rolled off Punjab, once again curling into his side. Punjab started to whine but it quickly turned into a chuckle as he turned, cuddling closer to the Asian and pulling the blankets over them.

"Ana Behibak," Punjab whispered, resting his forehead against the others. Junichi smiled.

"Ai Shiteru," he whispered back and gave a soft peck to the man's lips.

Punjab wrapped his arms around Junichi who squeaked at yet another pinch to his backside. Punjab just smiled and soon the smell of incense had both men drifting off.

They just hoped the Bolsheviks would lay off on the attacks and let them have a night of peace.

888

The End, does anyone hate me now? I've wanted to write this forever since the Asp and Punjab are my favorite characters from Annie and I love the thought of them together. You can like this or hate it but I hope it's the former. Please review!

The odd words at the end are 'I love you' in both Arabic and Japanese. I know Punjab is Indian but trust me, the Arabic one was the least confusing and easiest to spell. And if you don't know, the Bolsheviks are a rebel group who in the movie tried to kill Daddy Warbucks.

I also don't know if the Asp has a first name so I picked Junichi since I like it and I think it means 'warrior' ^_^

I hope you enjoyed this oddity, because even though its completely pointless fluff, I still love it.

Love bugs and Bear hugs,

Whirl.


End file.
